Lost paradise
by PopsicleMini
Summary: Short sci-fi story with some romance and drama :


**Here's my first english story. I'm writing cause I need to practice my english and this place needs MOAR GAKUXLUKA.**

**Sorry for the eventual mistakes, misspells and everything else.**

**I don't own VOCALOID.**

- x -

day 0

- So we have succeeded. - Said a black haired man while adjusting his glasses.

- Indeed Hiyama-san. Indeed. - Nodded the woman beside him. - Seems like your genetic program worked fine on her for now. I'll put this thing under the care of the guards. It will be safe till tomorrow.

- No Meiko. She's unstable yet. Throw her in cage 1 and keep the whole perimeter safe until the daybreak. - His euphoria didn't make him lose his control but he seemed too excited to go on. - We better be here as soon as the sun comes out, there's still a lot of job to be done.

- Yes sir. - Meiko left the room.

Hiyama heard the sound of Meiko's stiletto walking away, took one breath and finally said:

- You know, Yuuki-chan is in her mother's house tonight so...

The woman stopped walking, turn back to Kiyoteru and kissed his neck, moved a bit her lips away and whispered something not comprehensible. He laughed closed his eyes and hugged her.

day 1 - night time

Meiko woke up in the middle of night. She didn't want to wake up Kiyoteru, who was sleeping by her side, but she wasn't feeling good about what they had done. Poor girls, it was for the good of science, she kept mumbling to herself while drank a cup of sake. Alcohol didn't do anything to her anymore. Life had no taste for her, neither smelled like anything, it was just blank. Maybe because the of the sins she couldn't forget, maybe because the true love she couldn't have. She wanted something to change, or at least someone to hear her. Her hand reached her phone and gently typed a message:

"There are so many things wrong, things I cannot fix. But at least this all wont be in vain. I have something to tell you. Meet me at the office, lunchtime right?."

Pressed send and went back to bed, after all tomorrow gotta rock her world.

day 1 - daybreak

- Well she seems fine, cardiac rhythm is good, her temper looks the same, what do you think Meiko? Should we pick a name for our creation? - Kiyoteru laughed proud of his job.

- Hiyama-san this is no time to be joking, sure she seems ok but there's still research to be done, did she change forms yet?

Kiyoteru smiled again, but this time he turned his head to Meiko - Don't say the world change so loudly dear. - She got the truthful meaning behind his words - I think Mizuki is a fine name don't you?

- I'll leave for now Hiyama-san. Excuse me.

Meiko left the room, Kiyoteru ignored her and turned his attention to the centre of the room. A huge acrylic glass cage prevented "someone" from escaping. Seeing from a distance looked like a girl, but a boy at the same time, if you blinked an eye the body changed again, as if a magic trick, for a moment she was a person, but then he's not. A she and a he at the same time. Someone and then someone else. As if a ditto copied itself in the mirror and repeated the result a thousand times, always someone, but always someone else. Kiyoteru couldn't blink, he saw the body adapting to those new conditions. He saw the cure for aids, leukemia, everything just a few meters away from him. He felt like a God looking proudly for his well done job.

She finally stood and screamed. A voice that echoed the entire room, she could kept a single form for the next five minutes, but then transformations started all again.

- That's interesting while she's asleep her form is the same, interesting. It means it's all controlled by her. Amazing... - He spoke to himself and approached the desk located near the acrylic cage entrance.

His hand grabbed a microphone and he spoke with her for the first time:

- Mizuki-chan. It's all right, will end soon I promise.

Another scream and she took another form. A boy this time, but she quickly changed to a girl. Seemed she prefer that way. After few hours she could keep one form without an undesired change. It was almost mid day.

day 1 - lunchtime

A young woman entered the office building with a bento in her hands. She went right up for her sister's room at the 31r floor, there was a strange air in the atmosphere, something felt wrong. Her sister looked at her with that iffy outfit - so typical of you Meiko thought - and gently smiled to her.

- Sister I got worried! What's up with your head texting me 3 am? Are running out of sanity?.

- Sorry Luka, I really am sorry... - Her voice started to fade and Meiko bursted in tears - I shouldn't have...

- No no Mei don't cry you're my strong old sis! - Luka was scared, she never saw her sister cry before. - Let's... Let's have a sit and you can tell me what's wrong! See...

The two sat down, Meiko was still crying but her sharp voice was comprehensible. She began to tell her sister everything:

"Two months ago we've found a girl, perfect for Hiyama's plan. He had this weird X-men complex, thinking that creating a super human is going to save humanity from diseases, he wanted a human capable of changing his DNA structure in order to change a cell, an organ, or even a whole human being. Somehow he managed to do it. I'm not sure of his methods but I helped with everything. We found this girls you see, one had a beautiful voice, she was healthy, she had a normal life. But her older sister was different, Hiyama luckily meet her sister. A college girl with good recovering skills, high immunity and she had the genetic fails Hiyama was looking for. I dont know how the heck he discovery that but he did. And I helped him kidnaping that unlucky girl. Mizuki was her name. Her sister even had a worst fade, she saw me and Hiyama, so we had to take her as well. In the end she saved the whole experiment.

After two months of work we created "something" but it coasted the death of the real Mizuki. Now he's there with this thing he called Mizuki and and..."

Meiko couldn't handle and cried again, Luka on the other hand heard everything in shock. She couldn't think of anything, she wanted to beat her sister, to run away from that awful person, but that person was her sister, she couldn't think of anything to do or to say, so she did something she couldn't understand:

- Take me there. I wanna se her.

Again, Meiko was shocked. Her sister wasn't that way but so wasn't herself as well. She stop crying, breathe, and agreed with her head.

- We must be quick.

- x -

**FUCK YEAH MEIKO X KIYOTERU.**

**What do you guys think? I never saw any fanfics with VY1 so I decided to make one ˆˆ**


End file.
